


Where do we go?

by oceaneyesinla



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alix and Nox [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyesinla/pseuds/oceaneyesinla
Summary: Cayde took her under his wing; introduced her to Shiro and Tevis and she loved that. But sometimes, even the greatest heroes doubt themselves. This is one of those times. At least Cayde is there to reassure her.Inspired by my own insecurities and some lyrics from 'bury a friend' by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alix and Nox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922857
Kudos: 6





	Where do we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! One of many ideas I have floating around for how Cayde and Alix fell in love. This is set sometime before Taken King but after the main campaign of D1.

_ What do you want from me? _

_ Why don’t you run from me? _

_ What are you wondering? _

_ What do you know? _

_ Why aren’t you scared of me? _

_ Why do you care for me? _

_ When we all fall asleep, _

_ Where do we go? _

_ bury a friend - Billie Eilish _

“I don’t get it.”

Cayde looked up from the tablet in his hand to stare at the Guardian across from him. He was sprawled out on his couch while she was curled up on the armchair; her perch whenever they did this. This being finishing their reports together. Turns out it’s comforting to have another person around when you relive all the shit you’ve been through on a mission. Cayde just liked having someone to bitch at about all the worthless documents that had to exist to please the various factions running the City.

“Don’t get what, kid?”

“Why me?”

Cayde rolled his eyes, “Gonna need to be more specific. I ask myself that question every day.”

The look on her face was troubled and he put aside his tablet, focussing his attention on her. There was something on her mind and clearly, she trusted him enough to voice it. 

“There’s hundreds of Hunters and you meet every single one of them. Why did you bring me into the pack? Why do you bother with me at all?” She was folding into herself, clutching whatever she could find as if trying to hold herself together. Nox, her Ghost, nuzzled into her face, offering what comfort he could.

He looked at his mess of a Hunter and smiled. How did she not see why he wanted her around?, “Alix. You’re part of the pack because you deserve to be. You’re a damn good Hunter. Hell, you walked back in here after your first mission with an Archon kill under your belt. We needed you, and you needed us. Trust me, you earned your place in the pack.” His smile softened, remembering his old friend, “Andal would have liked you. Would've liked you even more for looking out for us degenerates.”

Alix met his eyes, unshed tears in hers. She wasn’t fully convinced but he could tell he’d taken some of the weight from her mind. Raising an arm in invitation, he relaxed as her warm weight covered him. It reminded him of all the times he did the same thing with Andal and for once, the memory didn’t hurt like it used to. Likely because of the Guardian falling asleep on his chest. He hadn’t been lying; he, Shiro and Tevis had needed her. Him most of all. Andal left a black hole where his heart should be but between the banter and the touches and the long nights; she was starting to take that space and make it her own. She might never believe him but he knew it was true - she never had to doubt where she belonged. She was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
